¿Sobrino?
by EdwardiinaH Love'S
Summary: AU.OoC. Bella es un mujer que se la vive de fiesta en fiesta. Pero, inesperadamente, tendrá que hacerse cargo de su sobrino, Edward. ¿Qué pasará si no es un niño, si es un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas? ¿Qué hará Bella? Lemmon!
1. Noticias Inesperadas

**Noticias Inesperadas**

* * *

Me sentía mareada y casi no recordaba la noche anterior.

Era todo tan confuso que me costaba mantenerme de pie, claro que eso cambio cuando se presentó la resaca.

Corrí a tropicones al baño y vacié todo el estómago. Gemí. Sentía un door punzante en la cabeza. Masejeé mis sienes y suspiré.

-No más fiestas con Alice-Musité, sin mover casi mis labios.

Me levanté del suelo de mármol de mi baño. Había permanecido junto a la tasa durante más de media hora. Arrastré mis pies hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar un café decente, que me quitara el dolor de cabeza.

Por cierto, soy Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella o Is, normalmente salgo de fiestas todos los días, ya que me enmancipé de mis padres a los 16 años y he vivido sola en un pequeño apartamento en Wisconsin. Tengo 27 años y estudió la Universidad, en la carrera de Maestra.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Alice es una chica muy enérgetica y tiene 26 años y estudia igualmente la Universida, pero ella estudia Diseño de Ropa; por eso cuando vamos de compras, aprovecha para comprar telas para sus nuevos modelos. Tal vez sea más grande que ella, pero Alice es mucho más madura que yo, excepto en lo que respectan las fiestas...

Cuando vamos a fiestas hasta se nos olvida el nombre. Y es ue nos emborrachamos tanto que terminamos en la cama de cualquier persona, e inclusive con mujeres.

No por eso somos unas zorras que se andan acostando con medio mundo. No, señor, nosotras solamente disfrutamos de nuestra juventud.

Me senté en un el silló de mi pequeña sala-comedor y prendí un cigarrillo. Aparte del café, el cigarro resultaba ser lo que más me aliviaba cuando tenía aquellas insoportables resacas. Menos mal que ya me había acostumbrado al hecho de que casi todos los días salgo, si no, sería mucho más sufrible.

Ya se podía oler el café, pero a mi me gustaba tan caliente que me quemara la lengua.

Anoche recordaba vagamente haberme acostado con un chico de la escuela... Haber... Tony... No...

Pensé el nombre del chico con el que me había revolcado, pero no recordaba.

Apagué mi cigarrillo luego de tres caladas más. Saqué de mi descolorida alacena una taza y serví el café, ahumeante.

Cuando di el primer sorbo, gemí de placer.

Y entonces, sonó mi teléfono. Deje la taza sobre la mesa y corrí a contestarlo. Casi me mato cuando me estrellé con el sofá y caí de cabeza sobre este. Descolgué el teléfono poco antes de que dejara de sonar.

-¿Sí, Isabella al habla?-Contesté, con voz pastosa debido a la resaca que sufría.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh, Bella! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar tu voz!-No reconocí la voz, pero esta era tan entusiasta que me pareció que tendría que ser pariente de Alice... O de mis padres.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?-Pregunté, mirado fijamente mis pies. De pronto, recorde el nombre del chico con el que me había acostado-. ¡Jacob!

-¿Jacob?-Preguntó la otra voz, confundida-. ¡No, Bella! ¡Soy tu sobrino, Edward!

¿Mi sobrino? ¿Tenía un sobrino?

Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Mi prima de treinta y tantos años había tenido un hijo. Ugh. Me molestan tanto los escuincles.

-Lo siento, Edward-Gruñí, mientras intentaba reponerme-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Al otro lado de la línea, nadie respondió por un par de minutos. Suspiré con cansancio. Por estas cosas odiaba a los niños. Cuando me disponía a colgar, una voz femenina me respondió.

-¡Hola, Bella! Soy Elizabeth, ¿cómo estas, primita?-Su voz alegre hizó que las punzadas en mi cabeza dolieran más.

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?-Fue una pregunta más por cortecía que por interés. La verdad no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con mi ex familia.

-Este... Bien-Su voz sonaba dudosa-. Me preguntaba si te podía pedir un favorcito.

Sonreí.

-¿Tiene que ver con chicos guapos? -Intenté bromear. Elizabeth soltó una risita incómoda-. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella suspiró.

-¿Podrías alojar a mi hijo Edward por unos cuantos meses?-Soltó la pregunta a gran velocidad que me costo entenderla.

¿Ella pretendía que cuidara a un mocoso de qué, once años?

¡Si muy apenas me podía mantener a mi misma con vida!

-¿Por qué no se lo dejas a Reneé?-Farfullé, cruzandome de brazos y subiendo el hombro para apoyar mejor el teléfono.

Elizabeth soltó otra risita tonta.

Arg. ¿Es qué no se cansaba de reír como idiota?

-Ya lo intenté-Confesó. Tuve el presentimiento de que se había sonrojado-. Pero saldrá de viaje. Tú eres la única persona que me queda, Bella.

¡Já! ¿Osea que soy su última alternativa?

Bufé.

-¿Y a qué se debe que quieras mandarmelo desde Chicago, no lo aguantas o qué?-Prengunté, burlonamente.

Mi prima era una mujer cariñosa y paciente. Se había casado con Edward Masen, un famoso empresario de Chicago. Su noviazgo fue miu duradero y lindo, y aún más fue cuando le pidió que se casaran, pues además de que se amaban, esta ya esperaba a Edward. Yo ya era una adolescente cuando se casaron, para después, llegar el engendro del mal al que le pusieron como a su padre, Edward, sólo que como su madre estaba encaprichada con el actor de moda Anthony McClain, le desgració la vida a su hijo poniendole Anthony. Así que al pobre niño se le conocía como Edward Anthony Masen.

Elizabeth soltó, otra risita. Rodé los ojos.

-Es sólo que Edward y yo nos queremos ir de luna de miel-Suspiró-. Ya que no fuimos por la llegada de mi pequeño.

-¡Mamá!-Gimió, otra voz. Supusé que sería la de Edward

-Esta bien-Luego de analizar los contras y pros, me di cuenta de que eran más pros que contras. Podría aprender a ser más responsable y buena maestra. Lo malo es que no saldría mucho a fiestas-. ¿Cuándo lo traes?

Ella chilló de alegría. Dijo que lo traería mañana a primera hora. Suspiré. Tomé unas tabletas de Tylenol contra el dolor de cabeza, ya que mi café se enfrió.

Le marqué a Alice contandole las nuevas malas. Ella rió -cantarinamente- diciendo que probablemente me llevaría bien con él. Yo negué y alegué que eso era imposible, colgué y me tiré a la cama.

Agarré de nuevo el teléfono, necesitaba una buena dosis de sexo duro.

Pronto llegó Mike.

Lo arrastre al sofá y lo comencé a besar con desesperación. Luego de un par de minutos nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas. Él se pusó encima de mi y suspiré. Jugueteó con mis pezones, lamiendolos, pellizcandolos y mordiendolos. Yo gemí tan fuerte, segura que se escucho al otro lado de la calle. Introdujo un dedo dentro de mi, seguido de otro, y otro, hasta que comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos a gran velocidad. Gemí con fuerza cuando llegué a la cima. Sentí un bulto en mi vientre, y sonreí con lujuria. Me metí su miembro a la boca, y lo lamí de arriba a abajo, como una paleta. Chupé la punta y él gimió aún más. Me lo metí aún más adentro, mientras el embestía con fuerza.

¡Jodeeer!

Sentí como se venía en mi boca.

Ya eran las 3:30 am y no estaba aún satisfecha.

Seguimos, pero esa vez el introdujo su miembor en mi, y fue tan salvaje que gemí como loca.

-¡M-más! ¡M-á-s!-Gemía-. ¡J-jo-d-er-r!

LLegamos al orgasmo y nos tiramos en el suelo.

Comenzamos a reía como locos.

-Wow, Bella-Rió, Mike-. Estuviste tan... Salvaje.

Yo reí y me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Mi alarma sonó y descubrí que estaba en mi cama. Toqué a tientas hasta que sentí una nota.

Me levanté y la leí.

_Estuvo genial, Bella. Deberíamos repetir._

_Mike._

Yo me levanté y me di una ducha. Genial, en pocas horas llegaría Edward, mi sobrino de unos ¿qué? ¿13 años?

Reí si alegría y me vestí rápido. Escogí un vestidohasta la rodilla, strapless, color azul; junto con unas zapatilla azules.

Me veía sexy y a la vez adorable.

Sonreía satisfecha.

Hicé pan tostado y café. Esta vez si pude disfrutar mi desayuno sin secuelas de resacas nefastas.

Pero sabía que no todo era tan bueno.

Tocaron el timbre. Gruñí y me levante de la silla. Arratré mis pies hacia la puerta.

La abrí de un tiron, importandome poco si era muy brusca.

¡Santa Mierda!

¡Este no era un chiquillo, era un HOMBRE!


	2. InterrumpidosAlice

**Interrumpidos- Alice**

* * *

Mis ojos casi se salían de las cuencas. Y estaba segura de que mi boca estaba abierta. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí de manera coqueta. No había nada de malo en que coqueteara con un hombre guapo, que además resulta ser tu sobrino… ¿O sí?

-Tú debes ser Edward –Dije, mientras veía sus maletas. Eran dos de tamaño familiar, de un color rojo escarlata y que a lo lejos llamarían mucho la atención.

Él me regalo una sonrisa.

El aire se me atascó en la garganta. Aquella era la sonrisa más hermosa y seductora que había visto. Y también peculiar. Cuando sonreía torcía la boca hacia la izquierda, levantándola levemente. Le correspondí con otra sonrisa y me hice un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Dejo las maletas a un lado de la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí, _tía_ –Agradeció. Torcí la cara en un gesto de desagrado por la palabra que me unía en parentesco con el hombre que me quería llevar a la cama, una y otra vez.

-Sólo Bella, querido –Corregí con una sonrisa seductora. Él se sonrojó y miro sus zapatos.

Me pareció lo más tierno que había visto en un hombre. Por lo general me ven directo a mis ojos… O mis pechos.

Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Él rió tontamente.

-¡Vaya! –Rió-. Eres diferente a como me había imaginado.

Caminé al comedor a tomar lo que quedaba de mi desayuno y tirarlo en el triturador. Hizo un mucho ruido, por lo que las risas de Edward se dejaron de escuchar.

Sonreí de manera socarrona.

Apagué el triturador y regresé de nuevo a la sala. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón –sillón en el cual había caído de cabeza y donde me había revolcado con muchos hombres- viendo atentamente sus pies, otra vez.

-¿Y cómo pensaste? –Inquirí sentándome a su lado.

Edward parpadeo, confundido, y me miro.

-¿Cómo?

Vi que sus ojos eran de una preciosa tonalidad verde, como unas esmeraldas. Sentí que me perdía en aquella marea verde. Desperté de mi trance, recordándome que me había hecho una pregunta.

-¿Cómo pensabas que era yo? –Sabía que debía sonar patético, pero deseaba saber cómo pensaba él. Saber que pensaba de mí. Y claro, saber que tan bueno era en la cama.

Él rió.

-Pensaba que sería una señora como mi madre –Dijo viendo sus zapatos-. Que serías como ella de… Mayor…

Reí. Elizabeth y yo nos llevábamos una buena cantidad de años.

-¿Y, entonces, cómo soy? –Pregunté de manera burlona.

Edward se sonrojó y me miró durante una fracción de segundo, para luego regresar su mirada a sus pies.

-Pues… La verdad es que eres muy joven… Y muy g-guapa –Balbuceó. Imagine que se había puesto rojo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward?

Aquella pregunta era por puro morbo. Nunca había estado con un hombre menor, sin embargo, tendría nada de malo probar.

Era como los cigarros. Si pruebas uno, puede que te guste y quieras más.

-Dieciséis –Susurró, con un tono alegre-. Pronto cumpliré diecisiete.

Le sonreí con coquetería.

Y una loca idea atravesó mi cabeza pervertida. Me pare del mueble, y ante su atónita mirada, me quite el vestido, mostrando mi bien formado cuerpo.

Me senté a su lado de nuevo, pero esta vez, más cerca. Quería sentir como su erección crecía, al borde de pedirme que tuviéramos sexo.

Por supuesto, quedaba en un nuevo nivel de perversión. Además de incestuosa, pedófila.

Reí internamente, por mis conjeturas.

Sentí como Edward se tensó. Yo sonreí aún más y recargué la cabeza en su hombro.

¿Por qué no romper más reglas?

De todos modos voy a ir al infierno.

-¿T-tienes calor, Bella? –Pregunto con voz ronca, cargada de mucha seducción.

Mi ropa interior se mojo, automáticamente. Un ruido sordo salió de mi pecho.

Me gire completamente, restregando mis pechos en su musculoso brazo.

Vestía una playera negra de manga corta con unos pantalones de mezclilla, rasgados de la rodilla. Tenía el aspecto de un chico malo, lo que me hizo mojarme aún más.

Se giró hacia mí, viéndome lujuriosamente. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y se veían tan salvajes.

Dirigí mis ojos a sus labios; entreabiertos y muy carnosos y besables.

No lo pensé más y me lancé a sus labios, con urgencia. Él correspondió a mi beso, tomándome de la nuca y acercándome más a su boca. Gemimos fuertemente. Era una posición muy incómoda, por lo que me senté en su regazo, sintiendo su enorme erección.

Gemí aún más cuando me restregué mi sexo con su enorme miembro.

¡Y vaya si era enorme!

Edward sujetó mi pecho izquierdo con muchísima fuerza, haciéndome gemir aún más.

Esto era a lo que yo llamaba: sexo salvaje con un desconocido en tu departamento.

Y no era tan desconocido.

Me separé de sus labios, rojos e hinchados. Sus cabellos cobrizos –y tan sexis- estaban despeinados, dándole un aspecto sumamente salvaje. Gemí. Él aún tenía su mano en mis pechos. Una de las cosas buenas era que mi ropa interior siempre se quitaba con mucha facilidad.

Quitó de manera veloz mi sostén y lo aventó por ahí.

Claro que lo que me gusta nunca dura lo suficiente. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Edward aún jugueteaba con mis pechos, por lo que supuse que él no pararía. Estiré una mano al teléfono, entre gemidos.

-Bella, ahh, Swan al, ahh, habla –Contesté entre gemidos. Y aún así gemí aún más cuando Edward mordisqueo mis pezones.

-Bella Zorra Swan, ¿con quién demonios estas teniendo sexo? –Sí, Alice. Siempre tan lindas sus palabras.

Gemí aún más.

-E-Edward –Gemí en respuesta. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Preguntó retóricamente.

Yo gemí aún más.

Edward se separo de mí y me quito las bragas rápidamente. Introdujo tres dedos de un tirón. Levante mis caderas, por el placer que me estaba dando y gemí su nombre.

Esto sí que era nuevo. Había escuchado del sexo por teléfono. Pero esto era sexo hablando por teléfono.

-Te dije que te llevaría bien con él –Respondió, con un toque del `te lo dije´ y del `ajá, te atrape´.

Yo me encontraba con tanto placer que no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que Alice estaba diciendo.

Edward se quito la camisa –con mi ayuda- seguidos de sus pantalones. Sus bóxers azules se veían tan apretados que me hicieron gemir al imaginarme como se sentiría su enorme miembro dentro de mí.

-Bueno, Bella, sólo te hablaba para informarte que estoy ya fuera de tu departamento. Chao –Se despidió.

Me apodere de nuevo de los labios de Edward, con un aire de desesperación.

Lo besé frenéticamente, contando mentalmente cuanto tardaría de llegar Alice.

Quince minutos.

Tenía quince minutos para tener un rapidito con Edward.

Se colocó en mi entrada, sin romper el beso, y entro de una vez. Gemí aún más. Dios, esto era el paraíso. Era el mejor sexo que me habían dado. Ayer pensaba que Mike era el único que me hacía gemir así, pero Edward… Los más calladitos siempre son los más… Salvajes.

¡Y qué decir de lo prohibido!

Me embistió con fuerza. Su ritmo era rápido y le daba tan duro.

-¡Beeellaaa! –Gimió, a punto de llegar al clímax.

Yo estaba tan cerca…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos velozmente.

Simplemente genial. Alice llegó.

Nunca me había sentido tan enojada con ella, pero en ese momento, la odié.

Ella salió de la puerta, encontrándonos a mí y a Edward desnudos, en el sillón.

Alice danzo hasta a mí. Casi siempre me veía desnuda, pero a Edward no.

-Hola –Saludo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Claro que, era su típica sonrisa lujuriosa.

Gruñí en respuesta a su saludo y mi acompañante se sonrojó, cubriendo su miembro con un cojín.

Ya me recordaría más tarde lamerlo y masturbarme con ese.

Me moje rápidamente, otra vez.

Alice rió cuando notó como donde estaba sentada se mojaba levemente.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí, por de incestuosos! –Rió.

Bien, ya me había tirado a Edward, por lo que supe, no sería virgen. Y era demasiado bueno, por lo que estos meses estaríamos dándole duro, día tras día, sin dejarme tiempo de parar.

Mi amiga saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Edward. Le quitó el cojín y _admiró_ su _paquete_.

El pobre chico se encontraba tan sonrojado.

-¡Mierda, Alice! –Gruñí, de nuevo-. Lo estas incomodando.

Ella rió de nuevo.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó. Supuse que lo decía sólo para no hacerme enojar más-. Quería ver que tan bien estaba dotado.

Y si que estaba bueno Edward Masen.

Era alto, musculoso pero sin excederse. Con una piel nívea, aún más pálida que la mía. De su rostro resaltaban sus preciosos ojos verdes y sus labios carnosos. Su cabello era de una tonalidad cobriza, era como rubio con destellos rojizos. Y por supuesto su miembro era enorme.

Justo el prototipo de hombre que me gusta a mí.

Sólo que mucho más joven.

Me levante y recogí la ropa de mi, ahora, amante-sobrino.

-El baño esta al fondo –Dije entregándole su ropa. Se sonrojó mientras la agarraba, y salió corriendo al baño.

-Pues si que esta bueno –Comentó, mirando el baño-. ¿Crees que lo podamos compartir?

-¡No! –Gruñí y le lancé el cojín.

Definitivamente, ese día odié mucho a mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon. Y no sólo por interrumpir mi casi orgasmo, sino que también, por desear lo que era **_mío_**.


	3. En el Cine

**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. La historia, sí._**

**_Advertencias: Ya saben, Lemmon y el delicioso Incesto entre Edward, el no tan inocente sobrino y Bella, la pedofila depravada y ninfomana xD_**

* * *

**_En el Cine_**

* * *

Alice creyó que sería bueno ir a recorrer la ciudad para que se fuera familiarizando.

Claro, la vil perra quería llevarselo a la cama.

Caminamos por diversos centros comerciales, tiendas, plazas y demás; mis pies dolían y necesitaba coger.

Nos detuvimos en un puesto de comida. Iugh, mariscos. No era lo que se llamaba mi comida favorita, pero nada malo me hacía probar esos _grandes_ camarones, además que no tenía alergia a los mariscos y me podía dar el lujo de jugar un poco con mi sobrino favorito.

El mesero nos trajo el pedido. Edward había pedido un cóctel, al igual que yo y Alice se había encargado de pedir un filete de pescado.

Espere a que Edward me mirara y agarre un camarón. Introduje la cabeza a mi boca y la chupé. Mmmh. Rico. Lo continue metiendo, mientras lo enredaba con mi lengua. Oí como el chico tragaba en seco.

Era una mesa de cuatro, yo estaba a lado de Alice enfrente de Edward; quién por cierto traía el mismo pantalón y la misma playera. Sonreí y subí mi pie hasta frotar su miembro. Grande... Mmmh... Aún más rico.

Yo traía el mismo vestido, pero había decidido usar unas sandalias plateadas. Alice dijo que no tenía nada de malo y que lo aprobaba, yo, sólo rodé mis ojos.

Edward estaba muy excitado y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. Continue frotando mi pie contra su miembro, mientras comía los camarones de la misma manera provocadora.

Mi sobrino se levantó rápido.

-Disculpen-Dijo, acalorado. Corrió al baño de caballeros. Sonreí.

Alice vió todo. Ya casi acababamos y me dio una sonrisita rara.

-Esta muy bueno-Asintió-. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Reí entre dientes y metí la mano por debajo de su falda hasta llegar a su centro. Lo toqué y moví mis dedos.

Ella gimió. Yo gemí. ¡Demonios! Era tan estrecha.

-¡Ay! E-eres una zorra-Susurró, cerrando los ojos-. ¿No quieres compartir?

Negué y moví frenéticamente mis dedos. Se corrió en mis dedos y los chupé. Arg, ahora estaba tan mojada. Alice me dio una sonrisa y me metió los dedos.

-Mmmmh... -Gemí-. ¡A-Alice!

Sus dedos eran largos y muy finos. Exquisistos. Metía y sacaba los dedos. Hasta que ya no pude más y me corrí.

Adoraba la idea de Alice de no llevar bragas.

Fue su turno de chupar sus dedos.

Edward regresó. Cada uno pagó su comida, ya que Edward quería pagar, pero nosotras insistíamos en que el era el invitado. Se quejó y frunció el ceño. Lo abracé por atrás restregando mis senos en su espalda.

-No te enojes, amor-Ronroneé en su oído-. Si quieres ahorita que vayamos al cine te dejo pagar las golosinas... Aunque tengo ganas de otra clase de _antojo_...

Él gimió.

-Ya sabes, _Bella_-Dijo mi nombre con tanta sensualidad que me mojé-. Puedo cumplirte tu antojo...

Gemí en su oído.

Alice se despidió, alegando que tenía que encontrarse con su novio. Jasper Hale. Era tan liberal como ella y ya habíamos hecho un trío. Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Era alto, rubio y de unos ojos azul-grisáceos. Guapo. Incluso más guapo que Mike, pero era muy reservado y eso cagaba a la pequeña duende.

Fuimos al cine y escogimos un película cualquiera. Y nos sentamos en un rincón. Habíamos comprado un refresco y solo un bote de palomitas, dudaba que fuera ver la película, ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Las luces se apagaron. No había mucha gente, si acaso, eramos los únicos.

Bien.

Me senté en el regazo de Edward y lo besé. Enredé mi lengua con la suyo. Puse mis piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico. Llevo sus manos a mi trasero. Adoraba sus manos. Grandes. Bajé a su cuello y lo chupé. Le dejé marca, que a Alice le quedara claro que yo era la única que podía hacerle lo que quisiera a aquel niño.

Moví mis manos a su pantalón. Se notaba que su _amiguito_ estaba despertando, genial. Con un movimiento rápido, baje el cierre y me encontre con unos ya muy apretados bóxers. Mmmh. Me hinqué frente a él. Con la luz de la pantalla podía ver como sus mejillas estab rojas. Sonreí. Sauqué su enorme miembro. Muy grande a decir verdad. Se erguía por completo frente a mí, imperioso. Pasé un dedo haciendo círculos con mi dedo índice en la punta. Gimió.

-B-Bella...

Sonreí. Di un lenguetazo a lo largo, muy largo. Se estremeció. Enredé mi lengua en la punta, chupando. Gimió más. Lo metí lo que pude a mi boca. Si, bueno, quería mamarsela. Apreté sus testículos.

-¡D-D-i-ios!-Siseó.

Comenzo a embestir contra mi boca. Tenía una mano en la base de su largo pene y la otra en sus testículos. Continuó embistiendo, acariciaba su miembro, mientras apretaba sus bolas fuertemente. No tardó en venirse en mi boca. Me lo tragué todo. Sonreí coqueta. Y besé sus labios. Me excitó que succionó mi boca, probandose.

-E-Edward-Gemí-. Necesito... ¡Ah!-Entro de golpé en mi y me embistió con fuerza. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y salté de arriba a abajo.

-T-tan estre... ¡Cha!

-Mmmmh...

Si creía que Mike era el mejor, era porque no conocía a Edward. Sonreí. Bajé mi vestido, dejando a la vista mis pechos. Edward, tenía su manos en mis caderas. Llevo su boca a mi pezón derecho, lo succionó. No tardaría en venirme. Me moví más deprisa, comence a moverme en círculos. ¡Se sentí como el cielo! ¡Joder! Edward estaba muy bien dotado a su corta edad.

Unas estocadas más y me vine.

-¡Ed-w-ard!-Gemí en su boca.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida. Le regresé la sonrisa. Nos acomodamos la ropa, miré mi reloj, había pasado una hora con quince minutos. Pronto terminaría la película, pero aún quería más. Más de Edward. Más de aquel sexo salvaje que me proporcionaba. Más, mucho más.

Salimos de la sala. Con los refrescos llenos, al igual que el bote de palomitas. Las tiramos a la basura y lo agarré de la mano. Me miró sorprendido. No tenía conocidos en esta ciudad, así que, ¿de qué preocuparse?

Entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Suspiré.

Me divertiría estas semanas con Edward... ¡Y vaya que lo haría!

* * *

_Notas:_

_ME TARDE!_

_¡LO SÉ!_

_Tenía que recuperar algunas materias. Iugh, perdí un año._

_Pero ya estoy de regresó y prometo actualizar cada semana un cap._

_Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo hacer._

_Así que, si quieren que actualice más seguido con el siguiente capítulo, espero llegar a los 40 reviews, eh! _

_Paula_


End file.
